Farewell
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de vaincre ou de partir à l'aventure. Le plus dur, c'est de rester. De se rappeler ceux qui ne le peuvent plus. De vivre et de voir les autres mourir. De rester.


**Tradition oblige, j'ai commencé ce one-shot durant mon moment d'ennui, lors de l'épreuve de PSE (Et, oui, j'ai eu une bonne note :D)**

 **Je commence à peine sur ce fandom, les autres projets arriveront un jour, juré :D**

 **Disclaimer : -L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bilbon referma la main sur l'anneau.

Une fois de plus, il n'était pas parvenu à s'en séparer.

À plusieurs reprises, il s'y était essayé, quittant parfois la Comté, prenant inconsciemment la route pour Erebor, même, mais non.

Il restait là, bien à l'abri au creux de sa paume, le narguant par son reflet égal.

Et puis, Frodon était arrivé chez lui, et la voix envoûtante du bijou s'amoindrit. Et par là-même, il fut relégué à plus tard, bien qu'il l'accompagnait toujours, au fond de sa poche, bien protégé sous son mouchoir brodé.

Évidemment, la voix si douce revenait de temps à autres, mais plus comme piqûre de rappel. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour se souvenir…

Pour ne pas rejoindre le trésor des nains et celui des trolls. Pour ne pas finir comme un vestiges du passé, comme la cotte de mithril et Dard.

Afin que le hobbit se remémore sa gloire passée, ses compagnons de quête. Les coups durs et les joies. Les araignées et les Elfes. Dale et Fondcombe.

Mais Bilbon se contentait alors de consigner les pans de son passé sur les feuilles de son grand livre rouge, taquinant la curiosité avide de son neveu qui lui rappelait que trop un jeune nain farceur.

Quand la pression était trop lourde, quand la fatigue était trop présente, quand les larmes ne pouvaient plus être retenues et que le masque de jovialité insouciante lui pesait, Bilbon s'oubliait auprès du chêne surplombant Cul-de-Sac.

Il y restait parfois des heures, juste à fumer sa pipe et à observer ses compères vivre leur petite vie, leur paisible quotidien.

Et, souvent, alors que l'écorce rugueuse lui irritait les joues et que ses cheveux recueillaient du pollen, il sortait alors son vieil anneau pour jouer avec le soleil.

Il savait bien ce qu'on racontait de lui. Tant pis si il devenait un vieil original aux histoires fantasques et au mode de vie peu recommandable. Parce que goûter à l'aventure et au danger lui avait permis de sortir de sa petite zone de confort, de découvrir qu'il y avait plus important que ses tomates de concours et une haie bien taillée.

Il avait découvert que les étoiles brillaient plus fort avec des amis chers que de la famille proche. Qu'un repas rationné pouvait avoir meilleur goût qu'une table débordant des meilleurs mets.

Mais tout cela n'était plus. C'était derrière lui.

Il ne restait de cette aventure que des souvenirs, une arme, de l'or, une cotte de mithril et un anneau étrange.

« _Tu mérites tellement plus..._ » était la phrase préférée de ce dernier. Il savait que c'était le meilleur de faire vibrer le cœur de l'ancien cambrioleur car il le pensait aussi, bien que leurs motivations étaient différentes.

Lui proposait la gloire, la richesse. Bilbon aspirait à retrouver ses compagnons disparu, sa famille, presque…

-Mon oncle ?

Et, à chaque fois, c'était Frodon qui le sortait de son énième dialogue intérieur.

Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé mais son neveu ne lui en voulut pas, il en avait l'habitude.

-C'est quoi, mon oncle ?

Une fois de plus, il indiqua de la main le bijou maléfique. Et la réponse n'allait pas changer.

-Une relique du passé, Frodon. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en parler. Rentrons.

Mais chaque soir, il le posait sur sa table de chevet et tous les matins, il le glissait dans la poche de son pantalon. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Parce que c'était une preuve.

Une preuve qu'un jour, il avait quitté la demeure de ses parents pour accompagner des nains partis récupérer leur territoire ancestral, laissant derrière lui le confort et la réputation, bravant le danger et se battant aux côtés d'Elfes, d'Humains et de Nains.

Une preuve que tout cela avait existé.

Un moyen de se rappeler les visages de chacun, chaque jour avec plus de difficulté.

Mais de tous les visages, un ne s'effacera jamais, protégé par les pouvoirs de l'anneau, à sa demande. Un nain devenu roi sous la Montagne pour quelques jours. Un nain violent et passionné, silencieux et expressif…

Thorin.

« _Il était mon ami_ » avait-il dit à ceux qui l'avait interrogé sur leur bien.

« _Mais j'aurais voulu autre chose_ » aurait-il voulu ajouter. Mais il ne le faisait jamais.

Alors, à la place, il glissait son anneau à son annulaire gauche et cachait son chagrin dans son invisibilité. Et quand il se trouvait dans ce monde des ombres, il se plaisait à y imaginer Thorin.

Thorin qui s'approcherait de lui pour souffler les mots qu'il avait tant imaginé. Pour remplacer l'anneau par un autre genre de bague. Pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
